Love Letter
by MELLO-Yellow 1000
Summary: Mello is staying in Japan but won't edmit that he misses Matt. But after reading a email reply from him will Mello change his mind? a little MxM in this one and Matts a bit OOC.


Hey guys i wrote this after reading a chain letter thing that i thought was sweet. So i changed it around a bit and put it in the story ( In Matts Letter) ok hope you enjoy XD

disclamer; I do not own death note

* * *

It's been two months since I last saw Matt. After we were reunited I swore I would never leave him again. So what am I doing here in Japan when he's in L.A. Being an idiot that's what! I missed him every second of the day. But what had to be done, had to be done. This was for the safety of everyone. Plus I had to get that photo back from Near.

I was staying at a cheep hotel. It wasn't that bad at lest it had a TV and Wi-Fi. I always emailed Matt when ever I had the time. The room was small and clean well it was when I first got here. The view was nice at night and the bed was comfy.

I was really bored and Matt hadn't replied to the last email yet. If I sent him two he would think I was getting lonely and start worrying about me. I didn't want to upset him. He meant too much to me. So I never told him I missed him. Even though I did.

I got up and left. I decided I needed a walk to clear my head. The hotel was next to a park and close to the shops. Why it was so cheep was a mystery. I decided I didn't want to be with lots of people so I chose the park. It was dark and there was no moon that night. If I were anyone but myself I would be freaking out. You really don't know who could be walking around. I still went though.

It was surprisingly peaceful. There was a gentle breeze, the air smelt sweet like flowers, the stars twinkled with such beauty and in the distance you could hear soft music playing. It was truly beautiful. This would be somewhere I would take Matt on a date.

My mind was clear of all thoughts. I was at total ease. I hadn't felt like this in a long time. I wished this moment would never end. But of cause just my luck it did. Out of no were it started to rain. Wait rephrase that it started to pour. I pulled my leather jacket over my head and tried my best to stay under cover. I really didn't want to get wet. Then I realized that the exit was at the other end of the park.

Who cares about getting wet! I walked on the path which was extremely muddy. Can't anyone every make a path out of cement not dirt. This rain had ruined a perfect moment in my life. So you can expect me to be pissed. I stormed back to the hotel pushing past people scrambling to get out of the rain.

I pushed to front doors open and walked across the rugs they had sprawled out over the cold hard tiles. My boots clicked and left muddy footprints. Thank god nobody was at the reception desk at the time I would have been throne out for sure. I waited for the elevator. They always took forever. When it finally arrived I stepped in and pressed the number 7. It light up a fluoro blue. Very annoying. As it reached my floor I did something rather immature. I pressed all the buttons and quickly ran out before the man waiting could walk in.

I dumped my jacket and boots on the ground and walked over to the couch. I was tiered all of a sudden so I dumped myself on the couch and closed my eyes. I couldn't sleep so I decided to see if Matt had emailed me back yet. I pick up my laptop which has been charging on the glass table. It takes ages to start up and load all the emails. I never delete any. I don't know why it's just something I do or really don't. So while I'm waiting I decide to make myself some ramen. It takes me 5 minutes to make my ramen. When I look at my computer screen I see one new email from Matt. I'm so happy that he replied even though I knew he would.

_Dear Mello,_

_I really, really miss you. When will you be back? I want to see you again. I haven't really done anything today but it sounds like you have done a lot in the past 2 months. Mello do you miss me too? Well anyway I decided to write you something._

_Article 1: The Kiss_

_Kiss on the hand_

_I adore you_

_Kiss on the cheek_

_I just want to be friends_

_Kiss on the neck_

_I want you_

_Kiss on the lips_

_I love you_

_Kiss on the ears _

_I'm just playing_

_6. Kiss anywhere else  
lets not get carried away_

_  
__7. Look in your eyes  
kiss me_

_  
__8. Playing with your hair  
I can't live without you_

_  
9. Hand on your waist  
I love you to much to let you go_

Article 2: The Three Steps

If any guys gets fresh with you, slap him.

If any girl slaps you, her intentions are still good.

3....Girls & Guys

_Close your eyes when kissing, __it is rude to stare._

Article 3:The Commandments

shall not squeeze too hard.

shall not ask for a kiss, but take one..

shall kiss at every opportunity.

Here are a few reasons

why I love you:

1. You will always smell good

_even if its just shampoo_

2. The way your head always  
find the right spot on my shoulder

3. How cute you look when you sleep

4. The ease in which you fit into my arms

5. The way you kiss me and all of a sudden

_everything is right in the world_

6. How cute you are when you eat

7. The way you take hours

_to get dressed but in the end  
it makes it all worth while  
_

_8. Because you are always warm  
even when its minus 30 outside  
_

_9. The way you look good  
no matter what you wear_

10. The way you fish for compliments  
even though we both know that I  
think you're the most beautiful thing on this earth

11. How cute you are when you argue

12. The way your hand always finds mine

13. The way you smile

_14. The way I feel when I see your name  
on the call ID after we just had a big fight  
_

_15. The way you say 'lets not fight anymore'  
even though I knew that an hour ago…  
_

_16. The way you kiss when  
I do something nice for you  
_

_17. The way you kiss you when I say  
'I love you'_

18. Actually ...  
just the way you kiss me…

19. The way you fall into my arms when you cry

20. Then the way you apologize

_for crying over something that silly_

21. The way you hit me and expect it to hurt

22. Then the way you apologize when it does hurt.  
(even though I don't admit it)!

_23. The way you say 'I miss you'_

24. The way I miss you

25. The way your tears make me want to  
change the world so that it  
doesn't hurt you anymore.....

_Yet regardles__s if I love you, hate you,  
wish you would die or know that I would die  
without you .... it matters not._

Because once in my life,

_w__hatever you were to the world  
you became everything to me._

When I look you in the eyes,  
traveling to the depths of your soul  
and I say a million things without trace of  
a sound, I know that my own life  
is inevitable consumed within the rhythmic beatings  
of your very heart.... I love you for a million  
reasons, No paper would do it justice.

It is a thing not of the mind  
but of the heart. A feeling. Only felt.

_MISS YOU, LOVE YOU_

_Matt_

My eyes filled with tiers. I love you to Matt.

* * *

Ok that was random btw sorry i havn' t been adding to Just a Normal Girl probs do it tomorrow but no uploading on thursday cause thats my birthday ok hope you liked it.

MELLO-yellow 1000

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


End file.
